1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus for and a method of setting a sound mode of a broadcast receiver, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of automatically setting a sound mode for each of a plurality of broadcast programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sound mode of a conventional broadcast receiver is configured to be set by a user. Thus, in order to optimize a sound effect of the broadcast receiver, the user must manually set the sound mode of the broadcast receiver while the broadcast receiver receives a broadcast program.
For example, if the user sets the sound mode of the broadcast receiver according to a genre of the broadcast program, the user must determine the genre of the received broadcast program and set the sound mode accordingly.